1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to scissors assembly and, more particularly, the invention relates to scissors assembly featuring serrated cutting edges as opposed to straight edges allowing point cuts to be more naturally and more easily achieved.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As with any artist or craftsman, a hairstylist must possess a collection of durable, high quality tools to achieve the best possible results. And, like a carpenter needs a hammer or a painter needs a brush, a stylist needs a good pair of scissors assembly. Professional stylists use shears that are crafted from the finest materials, such as titanium, so that they cannot easily rust or too quickly lose their sharpness. Additionally, this scissors tend to be quite versatile, and able to achieve most stylish cuts, whether the cut is sliding, layered, graduated, or sliced. However, the straight cutting edges provided by most salon scissors are not always effective for successfully mastering the popular point cutting technique. Ideal for both men and women and for both thick and fine hair, point cutting is a technique used to texturize the hair, removing the bulk from the ends of the hair so that layers and gradation blend better. Unfortunately, standard scissors tend to leave cuts too blunt, necessitating time-consuming manipulation of the tool and repeated snips to achieve a smart-looking point cut.